Reflections in a Tiger's Eye: Memoirs
by Snafu the Great
Summary: Sequel to Reflections in a Dragon's Eye: From Ronin to Redemption. This time, Chun Li is the subject for the interview.


Reflections in a Tiger's Eye: Memoirs of a Wushu Mistress

A Street Fighter Fanfiction

By The Headcrook

Legal Disclaimer: All characters belong to the respective companies, etc., etc.

**Bold text **denotes the interviewer speaking.

**(The Peacock's Eye is one of the more popular fighters' exclusive bar and grill restaurants in the Chiyoda district of Tokyo. Formerly located in Shujinku, the Eye grew out of its original building and had to relocate to a much bigger building in Chiyoda. The Peacock's Eye clientèle includes those from Street Fighter, King of Fighters, Tekken, Dead or Alive and several others. The restaurant is packed with various fighters from their respective games, as this is the place where they come and have a good time. **

**Tonight is no exception. The place is packed with people who are having a good time, having left their troubles - not to mention rivalries – at the door, since the Peacock's Eye is co-owned by the Shiranui kunoichi Mai Shiranui and her friend, the Chinese martial artist/part-time model Chun Li Xiang. Right now, the latter is the subject for this interview. The adopted daughter of a retired Hong Kong police inspector and his Taiwanese wife, Chun Li watches the place from her and Mai's second-floor office, dressed to kill in a Mandarin dress, her hair done up in her usual twin buns.**

**This is the first interview she has given since the release of Ryu's memoirs. For a martial artist, she is intelligent, cool and calm. Fluent in several languages, she speaks Mandarin Chinese, Cantonese, French, Japanese and English, the latter with a British Hong Kong accent. She is speaking English for the interview.)**

You can say I came a long way from being an abandoned child growing up in the streets of Beijing.

**You were abandoned as a child? Why?**

My real parents didn't want a daughter. Not that I actually acknowledge them as my parents. They were into following the teachings of Confucius rather than those of the local Communist Party in regards of having a male child to continue the family line. As long as I can remember, they refused to acknowledge my existence. I may have been three years old, but I can still remember the disgust and resentment on their faces whenever I entered the room. It was as if I was a stain on their family name.

**Must have been hard on you.**

It was. As for being abandoned, I was four years old when they abandoned me. I fell sick with a case of pneumonia and they rushed me to the hospital. Apparently, they thought that I was going to die, so they left me there. No one knew where they had gone to, or could reach them. Even after I was born, I had no name. The only thing that the hospital had of my was my birth date: March the first.

**So what happened to you then?**

I was shipped off to the local orphanage in Shanghai. I was a lonely and withdrawn little thing, a lone wolf, if you will. I rarely spoke to anyone. But one of the orphanage directors was nice to me. She was a sweet little old lady who gave me my name. As you already know, my name means 'beauty from the heart of spring,' or if you want the short version, 'spring beauty.'

**Given your birth date, it's fitting.**

Thanks.

**So tell me about the orphanage you went to. **

It was a place for orphaned and forsaken children. I was one of the latter. The people were kind and generous, the older children looked out for the younger ones. I stayed there for almost two years before Dourai adopted me.

**How did you end up with someone like Dourai Xiang as your adopted father?** **I heard he was some kind of a loose cannon in the Hong Kong Police Department.**

What you heard about him was true. His first wife had cheated on him and had taken his first child – a son – with her to Macao. He later got the divorce papers in the mail. Not long after that, he met his second wife, who also had a child from a previous marriage. She couldn't have anymore children so they chose adoption. Dourai had some friends in Shanghai who he went to school with and recommended the orphanage where I was staying.

**What was her name? Dourai's second wife, I mean.**

Terry Xiang. She was born and raised in Taipei, and later moved to Hong Kong, where she met Dourai.

**So Lian and Dourai adopted you and you moved to Hong Kong. **

**(nods) **Yup. When you're six years old, everyday was an adventure. I was a tomboy, still am to this very day. The boys in my neighborhood had problems in keeping up with me. I think because Mom wanted me to be more feminine, she signed me up for ballet class.

**Ballet class?**

Before I studied martial arts, I studied classical ballet. It also helped that I was a natural athlete and that I pick up skills rather quickly. Now, believe me when I tell you that ballet is no walk in the park. You need serious skill and dedication to train in ballet. You survive a ballet workout, then you can survive any other workout. I studied ballet for about a year and a half when my father decided to sign me up for Jeet Kune Do class.

**Jeet Kune Do class? I thought that...**

I only studied Wushu and Kempo? Far from it. I didn't learn Kung Fu and Kempo until I was in my early teens. Anyone can tell you that I love martial arts movies. Dad saw me perform some Jeet Kune Do moves after I watched Enter the Dragon. Dad was also a martial artist, but since he couldn't teach me because of his work schedule, he took me to his former teacher.

It took Dad a decade studying under him to reach his black belt. I was only nine when I got mine. I was hooked. Martial arts gave me a purpose. It also made me very competitive. A friend of mine had parents who ran a Kempo and Kung Fu school in Kowloon, so I stayed there until I was seventeen, learning both Wushu and Kempo. In ten years, I learned three different styles.

Of course, I competed in junior martial arts tournaments. I was undefeated in my weight class. The only time I had to forfeit was when I sprained my ankle. That was when I was sixteen. I also fought in non-sanctioned and underground martial arts tournaments as well. **(chuckles) **That really pissed my parents off, since on several occasions, I would be picked up for fighting by Dourai's co-workers, and my father had to use his influence to keep me out of jail.

**You had run-ins with you father's co-workers?**

Are you kidding? I'm on a first-name basis with most of them. I guess that was one of the reasons why Mom sent me to America to attend college. Mom's alma mater was the University of California Berkley. I went there to pursue a double degree in business and culinary arts.

**This is also where you met Mai Shiranui, correct?**

We first met at a martial arts tournament in San Francisco. The only thing we had in common language-wise was the fact we both spoke English. Later, I found out that she was also attending UCB as an art history major. We became fast friends. We even shared an apartment near the college. Regardless of how SNK portrays her, she is one of the toughest martial artists I've had the honor of facing.

**So what did you do for money, if you promised your parents that you would not fight?**

I did some modeling, as well as worked as a waitress. I still competed in martial arts tournaments, nothing illegal though, since my father couldn't bail me out if I got in trouble.

**You also met someone while you were overseas.**

**(Chun Li stiffens slightly)**

I did, during my sophomore year in college. His name was David Chow. We were engaged to be married at the end of my junior year. Good thing I didn't since I found out the hard way that the bastard had been cheating on me ever since we had gotten engaged. But I knew that I would probably send him to the hospital if I saw him again, so I transferred out of UCB and moved back to Hong Kong.

When I returned home, I completed my college courses. During my stay in San Francisco, I found out that Capcom was looking for a female character for their upcoming Street Fighter game, and that one of the talent scouts found out about me back when I was modeling with Mai. We both signed up and after I had graduated college, I got the call. Out of seven hundred girls, I was chosen.

**Capcom paid your way to Japan. And that is where you met Ryu and Ken the first time, right?**

Yeah. I remember seeing Ryu fight Gen in the first Street Fighter. You can say that I had a crush on him. For a Japanese guy, he was cute. But I was still reeling from my last relationship, and to tell you the truth, I wasn't ready to fall in love again.

Ryu and Ken picked me up from the airport. I remember when I first got off the plane, Ryu and Ken were there. Ken was holding a sign with my name written in English and Chinese upside down, until Ryu smacked him in the head, making him turn it the right way up. I should have taken Mai's offer on her teaching me to speak Japanese, but I declined. Then Ryu started speaking English, which threw me off guard.

He wasn't like most men, who are either intimidated of me or wanted to get inside my pants. He showed me around Tokyo, and when my internship at Capcom became a full-time job, he taught me how to speak better Japanese. Ken later told me about the incident with his ex-girlfriend and before that, his falling out with his father. He was hurting, like I was, and as I said earlier, I wasn't ready to take that rick again.

**But things didn't go as planned.**

Of course not. I actually found myself becoming more and more attracted to Ryu. Comparing him with Ken, Ken is more of a ladies man. Ryu is the opposite. He is more subtle. He has that smile that would make any girl swoon and even though he is rough around the edges, he can be quite charming.

**Your first kiss was back when you were visiting your family back in Hong Kong, right?**

It was. I just made my debut in Street Fighter 2 and Capcom gave all of us the month off with pay. Ryu decided to tag along with me when I visited my family back home. I appeared on 'Good Morning Hong Kong' that morning, since my exploits were well-known, from my martial arts career to my modeling.

**Before that kiss...**

Remember when the people carried Bruce Lee on their shoulders, cheering following the premiere of 'The Big Boss?' The same thing happened to me when Ryu and I went to the mall and saw some teenagers playing Street Fighter 2 at the arcade. I was already popular given the fact that the modeling company I worked for back in college was headquartered in Hong Kong. When I was given a job at Capcom, things took off from there. One of them recognized me and soon, the word spread like wildfire that Chun Li Xiang was at the mall. First everyone broke out into applause. Then I found myself being lifted onto two pairs of shoulders and carried out of the mall, and into the streets, everyone cheering and chanting my name. **(smiles) **The same thing happened to Ryu following the completion of the first Street Fighter back in Tokyo.

Technically, Gen was the first Chinese character to appear in Street Fighter, but I was the first female fighter to take the fighting game world by storm. I wasn't expecting to be that popular when I mad my debut. But I was popular not only in my hometown of Hong Kong, but also in Japan too, since I showed that women could be more than damsels in distress.

Of course, my success has renewed my rivalry with Mai. Several months after my debut, Mai gets hired by SNK. At least she has the honor of being the first kunoichi to grace the videogame screen, so I can't take that from her.

**Gen took you under his wing. What was he like as a mentor?**

He did. He was slated to return in Street Fighter 2, but took on a training role instead. In the training hall, he's probably the only guy – aside from Ryu and a chosen few – who can kick my ass six falls out of ten. He taught me the Mantis and Crane styles and I incorporated several of his techniques into my martial arts.

**Being the sole female was tough. What gave you the idea of you being an I.C.P.O. Operative looking for revenge?**

It was tough at first. I was the newcomer, while Ryu, Ken and Sagat were the veterans. As Ryu told you, we went through numerous story ideas until we all agreed on Bison and the Shadowlaw angle. We also agreed that I would play the vengeful martial artist, but I didn't want to do the Hong Kong cop. I got enough of that from Dourai. I had a couple of choices, such as the Chinese Ministry of State Security, the American Diplomatic Security Service, NCIS, and even the French government's Direction Generale de la Securite Exterieure, or General Directorate for External Security. That attracted me to the International Criminal Police Organization was that I was not just bound to either China or Hong Kong, and that Interpol could work with any law enforcement entity. Capcom sent me to Paris, where their main headquarters was located, so I can develop my character more. It was a real interesting experience.

**So when did you and Ryu started dating?**

Shortly before we did the Animated Movie. I was supposed to have a much larger role in the movie, but I ended up hyperextending my wrist. The writers had to write me out for the most of the movie. The battle between Ryu, Ken and Bison originally had me in it, but I was written out due to my injury.

**Now, for the Animated Movie, you bared all in that infamous shower scene.**

**(blushes) ** I still can't believe that the director talked me into doing that. Mai had her own shower scene later on, but the fanboys still like my scene better. After that scene, I got offers from Playboy and several nude magazines to do nude photo spreads, but I refused them all. One time is enough. Not even the hentai doujins come even close in portraying me naked.

**Then came the videotape incident.**

Don't remind me. This was back when Ryu and I were still sneaking around in our relationship. The damn cameraman forgot to turn off the camera.

**At least the porno did the opposite when it was released.**

Ryu's ex-girlfriend had gotten a copy of the tape and had tried to blackmail Ryu with it. When he refused to pay, she had the tape released. She had intended to use the tape as a sort of a smear campaign against the both of us, but it did the opposite. Aside the fact that it revealed to the world that we were officially a couple, it also increased our popularity. Of course, we were suspended, but it gave us ample time to go after Miyabi for this little slight.

I was already popular when Street Fighter 2 came out. But when the Animated Movie and the sex tape were released, that really sent my popularity soaring. Of course, my parents chastised me for not being careful. Dourai and Mom were afraid of a scandal following the release of the sex tape. Thankfully, there was none, despite the fact that we were both suspended from the company for a month.

**They didn't give you no flak when they found out that you were dating Ryu?**

No. That surprisingly went well. Most Chinese families would be pissed if they found off that their offspring was dating a Japanese, given what had happened in the Second World War between Japan and China. My parents had their concerns, but Ryu won them over. He has that certain air about himself. That was one of the reasons why I was attracted to him. **(wry grin) **That and he has a cute butt.

**The female fighters see you as a pioneer. **

Well, I'm not the first woman who could kick ass in a videogame. Samus Aran has that honor. As I said before, I wasn't expecting to become as popular as I am now. Neither did Mai. Most men are chauvinists when it comes to women in martial arts and in general. **(evil grin) **Of course, they change their tune once they step into the ring with me.

**But the other female fighters look up to you. Have you picked a fight with any of them?**

Come on, who am I, Ryu? Okay, so maybe hanging around him has changed my outlook on martial arts somewhat. And yes, I've picked a fight with several of them. Aside from Mai, I also had run-ins with the Williams sisters from Tekken, as well as the Kazamas and Ling Xiaoyu...there's also Leifang, Christie and those two kunoichi from DOA...Sarah Bryant, Aoi Umennouji from Virtua Fighter...Sonya Blade, and Kitana from Mortal Kombat, and the list goes on and on.

**Between you and your husband, who is the bigger workaholic?**

Me. Hands down. Ryu can keep up, but I'm more of a perfectionist than he is by a slight margin.

**Of course, you worked yourself too hard.**

Once. It was during Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo. I finished working with Cammy when I passed out on the set. I was rushed to the hospital for an overnight stay. After I was released, Capcom gave me two weeks off to recover and rest.

**So what's it like being the wife of Ryu Houshi?**

Being married to him is definitely not boring, I'll tell you that. Maybe because we work out so well is that we are total opposites of one another. He is calm while I'm more hot-headed. I like Lord of the Rings and he likes Star Wars. But despite our differences, he looks out for me and I return the favor. One other reason why or bond is so strong is that we both love martial arts. We fight together more than each other. **(sly grin) **You can say that making up is fun to do.

**So that line about 'The fight is all...?'**

That's part of his in-character. You interviewed Ryu, so you should know.

**It's still a shock to me. So did you ever find your real parents?**

It was the opposite. They found me. As you know, aside from Street Fighter and running the business with Mai, I also sponsor the Shanghai Orphanage. It was while I was with Ryu in Macao that I ran into them. They thought that just because I was a child at the time that I would forgive and forget what they did to me. They left me to die in that hospital and now they wanted to live off the child they had abandoned? Sorry, but I don't work that way.

I swear, my real parents were just like Ryu's father: complete and total hypocrites. They preach about honor when they don't have none themselves. They saw me as a walking retirement package, not as their daughter, and I told them as much. They found out that I was dating Ryu and even tried to set up an arranged marriage with a crooked businessman from Beijing, who would have left me financially bankrupt.

I could have gone to them to reconcile, but after calling in a favor from Dourai, I found out that they were more than morally corrupt when it came to children. I guess being abandoned by them was the best thing that ever happened to me.

**They didn't take it too well when you refused them, didn't they?**

Nope. Neither did the guy they chose. From what I found out later on, my former parents have amassed a massive amount of debt from the guy they tried to hook me up with, and once they found out who I was, made a deal with the guy, which was my hand in marriage in exchange for their debts being purged. When I refused them both, my ex-parents called me a 'whore to that Japanese gutter rat.,' and that I should uphold the family honor by dumping Ryu. (**scoffs) **Family honor my ass. This coming from two people who would try and pimp their grown-up child onto a morally-corrupt businessman. Those two should never be allowed to raise a child, since they will and has screwed up everything that a parent should do.

**So what happened then?**

Ryu and I could have kicked their asses to the moon, but we took the easy way out. Unfortunately, they didn't take the hint and when they tried to attack us from behind, it was a three-on-two fight inside a casino in Macao. Eventhough my they were complete scumbags, my birth parents were well-skilled martial artists. So was the businessman. Good thing that Dourai had friends with the Macao Police Force, not to mention that some of the cops were fans. So Ryu and I were not charged.

**And your ex-parents and the guy?**

They were arrested and charged. Capcom found out about the melee, but did nothing. I told them first-hand about my dysfunctional family, so they did nothing.

**But they almost fired Ryu because of his painkiller addiction.**

Yes. Ryu and I were always trying to outdo one another. He would get into fights with other martial artists from the other factions. Sometimes, they would be back-to-back. He started with Valium, then moved on to something stronger and stronger until one day, he snapped. That was when the higher-ups found out about the painkillers. Fortunately, Ryu was given until the production of Street Fighter 3 to clean himself up.

**Whose idea was it to go to Hawaii?**

Ryu's. He was born there, so Hawaii is like a second home to him. He wanted to do this privately, instead of going to some fancy rehab center, and he felt that going to America was the best. I went with him of course. It hurt me to see him go through the withdrawal phase, but Ryu was a fighter.

We had both talked about marriage for a while, but given our respective careers, we never got around to it. Ryu proposed to me, about three weeks before production began on Street Fighter 3. He didn't get down on one knee, nor give me some poetic speech. He just held out the ring in one hand and said, "Marry me." I accepted. Ken and Eliza were witnesses to the ceremony, as well as my parents, who I had flown in from Hong Kong. We had gotten married inside the town hall.

**But the real ceremony didn't come around until later on. **

I'm still surprised as to how not one single fight had broken out, seeing as we both had invited the elite in the martial arts world. Yeah, the wedding came before we started shooting for Third Strike. Of course, Capcom mildly chastised us for getting married, but as Ryu told me, there was a company pool in which the guys at the company bet on whether or not we would actually get married. Last time I checked, Ken and Sagat had both split the pool.

We held the wedding at the Masters Estate in San Francisco. Ken made everyone invited to sign an agreement saying that if there was any damage to his family's property, then they would be billed for damages. Pretty good way to keep everyone in line.

**Aside from Capcom and the dojo, what made you go into business with Mai?**

Mai and I have been friends since college, despite working for rival companies. We get a lot of down time, and eventhough I co-run the Ansatsuken-Wushu School with Ryu, I wanted something else. Mai told me that one of the restaurant owners was selling his place because he was retiring, and we both chipped I and bought it. We wanted a place for the fighters to relax and unwind after a long day at work.

**I see the place is a success. **

When the two owners are two of the game world's top female martial artists, wouldn't it be? Mom was helpful in giving me and Mai pointers on how to run a business. It's pretty cool to see fighters from Street Fighter, Tekken, Dead or Alive and many others come and leave their troubles at the front door and just relax and mingle.

**Anything else can we expect from the illustrious Chun Li Xiang in the future?**

Aside from marriage, kids and a successful career? Nothing at the moment. I'll just play it by ear at the moment. **(smiles) **I'm very content at the moment. But as always, I can never remain still. Fortunately, I got Street Fighter 4 to keep me occupied.

**Thanks for the interview, Chun Li.**

No problem.


End file.
